Farewell
by Love Me Like You
Summary: After Hermione is abandoned by Harry and Ron after graduation she apparates, not caring where she lands. She apparates to Forks, Washington D.C.


**Hi! This is my first Harry Potter/Twilight cross over and I would really love some feedback on it if it isn't too much trouble. I would like to take this chance to say that anything you recognise I do not own!**

* * *

 _You chose to surrender  
the best thing that's happened to you  
_ _What were you missing?  
_ _Were you just tripping?  
_ _Running away from your fear  
_ _was the best you could do  
_ _You made this decision  
_ _You chose our division_

 _And I have no regrets  
_ _I wish you the very best  
_ _i_ _n all that you do_

 _Aly and Aj - Division_

* * *

"The graduation of 7th years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was an important event. It was the one time of year that parents were in the castle and the last step in education for the graduating class. For me this was a time for celebration over 8 years I had worked hard, been a prefect, head girl, a complete and utter rule breaker and an important factor in defeating a dark lord. Though my parents were nowhere to be seen she still had her family- my best friend, Harry James Potter and my boyfriend, Ronald Weasley.

Excited chatter was racing around the Great Hall as students shuffled around to get into their lines, it was finally time.

'Abbot, Hannah' Headmistress McGonagall called as graduation started.

One by one students went up to receive their diplomas along with parting words from the faculty.

'Well, I never actually thought that we would be here today, we have had our ups and downs in the past years. We have all learnt that it is important to live for the moment, there is not always another to live for. When you leave the hall of Hogwarts know that help will always be available for those in need at Hogwarts, that will never change. I know pronounce you all graduated! Congratulations students.'

Each and every student in the hall raised their wands, levitating their pointy hats away.

After the graduation ceremony was over people started moving around, talking to friends, family and professors about their next step now that their time at Hogwarts was over.

'Hey Hermione, we need to talk.' Ron said as he walked over to me. 'Listen well, umm… Bloody hell… I don't even know how to say this now I mean I had it all planned out before but now poof, it's gone!'

'Ron, what are you trying to say?' I asked, my heart fluttering, cheeks flushed, breathing quicked and hopes high.

'Well you see now that we've graduated...I think that we should break up, I mean now that there is no school and all…' Ron replied.

'Do you want to take a break Ron? Is that it?' I asked, my hopes of a proposal and happily ever after crashing down.

'What Ron is trying to say Hermione is that now we have graduated and Voldemort is dead we have no use for you, all you are is an annoying know it all!' Harry said coldly as he passed by with a sneer on his face.

'Ron?' I asked meekly, not wanting to believe what Harry, my so called best friend had just said.

'It's true Hermione, all you are is brains and we don't need or want to hang out with you anymore all you were good for was homework' Ron explained before walking away and joining the sea of people with red hair, 'Oh and before I forget don't bother coming to the Burrow it was a unanimous decision to get rid of you'

'Farewell Hermione' A soft voice spoke, I couldn't even recognise it.

Heartbreak rang through my veins, my last piece of family gone. Words echoed in my mind.

I was frozen, no thought moving through my mind, only the ever growing sadness was processed by my 'know it all' brain.

'Can you believe that stupid mudblood bitch actually thought you would propose to her, I mean why would you do that she is only a mudblood?' Ginny sneered.

 _What am I meant to do now? I have no family and no friends, all I am is a stupid little mudblood._

I slowly dragged my feet out of the Great Hall, then out of Hogwarts. _No looking back_ I thought to myself, _they don't want you there_. My feet started moving on their own, running with the wind, becoming part of it.

I don't even know where I am, all I know; it isn't far enough. I didn't even mean to, I apparated to only God knows where.

All around me were lush green forests, heavy with early morning dew. The sun was rising in the east, illuminating the grounds of the forest. It seems familiar, like I've been here before. It feels familiar, I can feel every piece of the Earth moving beneath me, the wind whipping the blades of grass. I was connected to the forest, in someway. I guess that's how I knew something bad was going to happen. The pain was as you had all felt horrible, unbearably so" I explained. "Then I woke up, it was like I was alive for the first time in my whole existence and I couldn't be happier."

My story was met with smiles all around the bright, white room. As much as I hate hospitals, I can't hate this one, nothing could ever give me a reason to hate it, not with the people in it. They were my new family. My new family of vampires.

* * *

 **Hi, I just wanted to say that I know I haven't gone over the details of her change but that will be in the next chapter and at the latest in chapter three! :)**


End file.
